The Night Of The Weresmurf/Part 1
It is another beautiful day in the Smurf Village. The Smurfs all woke up, got dressed, and had their breakfast with each other in the dining commons. However, this day would be a day in which Empath had to leave the village again at the request of Homnibus the wizard, who sought for someone to perform his special errands for his magical experiments. As Papa Smurf was too busy with his own things to attend to his human friend's needs, Empath was chosen, and thus he decided to attend in the place of Papa Smurf. Empath was surrounded by his friends Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, Tapper, Duncan McSmurf, and his brother Brainy at the time of his departure. "Oh, Empath, I wish you didn't have to go on a day like this," Smurfette said. "This smurf knows how you feel, Smurfette," Empath said. "But rest assured, the village will be in pretty good hands. It's only for a few days, and this smurf will return, so you won't be missing this smurf much anyway." "But you can't be sure that you will return, Empath, and that's what makes me afraid for you," Smurfette said. "I also share Smurfette's concerns for you, my friend," Tapper said. "As the holy book says, you shouldn't boast about tomorrow, for you do not know what a day may smurf forth." "That's just the kind of thing that I would smurf in one of my editions of Quotations From Brainy Smurf, just not necessarily in the same way as Tapper's holy book," Brainy said. "Ah, why are you lads and lassie so worried?" Duncan said. "This is Empath we're smurfing about. If he promises that he's going to return, that's good enough for me to smurf my faith in." "You will still have our prayers for your safety and return, Empath," Polaris Psyche said. "In the meantime, we will carry on with our daily tasks and make sure that things in the village will continue to run smoothly in your absence." "This smurf can trust in you to make sure of that, my friend," Empath said. "May the Lord watch over you and bless you and smurf His hedge of protection around you until you return to us," Tapper said. Empath smiled as he looked one last time among his fellow Smurfs and friends before he lifted himself up to the sky and departed. Smurfette sighed as she watched Empath disappear into the sky. "Well, I guess that means we're smurfing our daily tasks without Empath now," she said. "He will return to us in a few days, lassie, I can be sure of it," Duncan said confidently. "In the meantime, Smurfette, I was just wondering if you might want to smurf the company of me for tonight, to escort you to dinner, if you're not smurfing anything," Brainy said. "Smurf the company of you?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit uncertain. "You're not going to smurf me anything from your books now, are you?" "Uh, of course not, Smurfette," Brainy said. "I just figured you might need the company of a fellow Smurf this evening, and I promise that I won't smurf anything to you besides being your friend." Smurfette looked to Tapper and Duncan for any advice they could give. "It's your choice, my dear Smurfette, of whether or not you want to smurf some time with Brainy," Tapper said. "Just smurf the laddie a chance for only this night, lassie," Duncan said. Smurfette sighed. "Well, okay, Brainy, just for this night only," she finally said. Brainy exhaled with relief. "You don't know how happy you have made me feel when you smurfed that, Smurfette," he said. Just then, Nat, Clumsy, and Crazy came over to meet with the other five. They noticed that Crazy has become rather hairy, with fangs poking out of his mouth, and going about on all fours like a wolf. "Uh, hi, Brainy," Clumsy greeted. "Nat and I were just wondering if you would smurf with us to meet with Nat and Crazy's friends out in the forest today." "Yeah," Nat said. "It's going to be so much fun, and besides we need somebody like you to watch over Crazy as he smurfs through his monthly transformation." Brainy sighed, feeling like this was something he didn't want to do, but felt was important to do anyway. "Oh, very well," he said. "I, Brainy Smurf, will accompany you out into the forest where we can meet with your friends and Crazy's today." "Oh boy," Clumsy said, sounding excited. "I can't wait to be smurfing with Nat and Crazy's friends. It's too bad that I can't be like Crazy Smurf." "You don't have to be like Crazy Smurf, my friend," Tapper said. "All you have to be is yourself, and the other Smurfs will like you just as you are." "Have fun out in the forest today, laddies," Duncan said as he watched Brainy head off into the forest with Nat, Clumsy, and Crazy. "This one is particularly interested in knowing about the origin of Crazy's condition of turning into a lycanthrope on a monthly basis," Polaris said. "It started when we were all young pups in the village, being watched over by Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "He was smurfed by a thorny plant called wolfsbane, which is the plant that turns a Smurf into a were-Smurf. And although Papa Smurf had cured him from becoming a full were-Smurf, it changed the laddie to the point where now every full moon he smurfs through this transformation into being a were-Smurf for a full day." "I was scared when I first met Crazy as a were-Smurf during my first year living in the village, but otherwise he was mostly harmless," Smurfette said. "Do you think it's possible that another Smurf might develop the same condition that Crazy has from his years as a Smurfling?" Polaris asked. "We aren't entirely sure of that, Polaris, but this condition may be so unique among our fellow Smurfs that it's not likely to happen to another Smurf in the same way, as far as I would know," Tapper said. "But we're going to smurf an eye on our fellow Smurfs in case something like this does happen to another Smurf," Duncan said. "Wrestling with a were-Smurf isn't an experience that I would like to repeat anytime soon." ----- Soon the four Smurfs came to the entrance of a small cave in the forest, where Crazy then howled out a cry, and then three young wolf pups came out. Clumsy then joined Crazy as he played with the wolf pups while Nat and Brainy stood out to the side apart from each other, with Brainy folding his arms in impatient disapproval. "Really, Nat, I have no desire to smurf the day with a bunch of young yapping wolf pups, especially with Crazy Smurf smurfing into a were-Smurf today," Brainy said. "Gosh, Brainy, aren't these fellows a lot of fun?" Clumsy said. "Crazy seems to think they are. Look at how they're smurfing along with him." "Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, that's only because they're young, and also because Crazy is just...the Smurf that he is," Brainy said. "Just wait until they grow up to become marauding beasts, and you'll see that wolves are not as friendly as you think they are." Just then, the mother wolf who was standing right behind Brainy gave him a friendly lick with her tongue. This scared Brainy to the point where he ran and hid himself behind Clumsy in fear. "Oh, Brainy, the Mama Wolf is full grown, and she's still nice," Nat said. Brainy snorted at that thought. "She probably wanted to see how good I taste," he said. He came from behind Clumsy and found himself standing next to a stalk of flower blossoms which he then sniffed before making a face in disgust. "Bleah...let's leave before these smelly flowers ruin my appetite. Besides, I'm supposed to escort Smurfette to dinner tonight, since Empath is not here." "But we promised that we would help Mama Wolf smurf after her pups," Nat said. "Ever since her mate disappeared, she's been all alone." The mother wolf then howled in sadness, to which Crazy also howled, sharing in the same moment of lamentation together. "Hey, watch this, Brainy," Clumsy called out. "We can play fetch with these young wolves." He picked up a stick and threw it as far as he could. "Go get it, you guys." The three wolf pups and Crazy soon chased after the stick, but in doing so they bumped into Brainy, catapulting him straight into the stalk of smelly flowers he was standing next to earlier. Clumsy and Nat gathered around Brainy after he had landed on top of the flowers. "Are you okay, Brainy?" Nat asked. "Of course not, Nat," Brainy answered roughly. "Thanks to these unruly wolf pups, I've been wounded." He showed them the scratch that was on the back of his right hand, which was now oozing with blood. "Oh, jeepers, Brainy, it's just a small scratch," Nat said. "It's small, but serious," Brainy said, sounding worried. "This could smurf the end of my brilliant writing career." "Oh, that's not so bad, Brainy," Clumsy said. "You've already written enough books for two brilliant careers." "Oh, please, Clumsy, I may need your help in smurfing back to the village," Brainy said, carefully picking himself up from the plant that he had fallen upon. "In my weakened state, it could be a difficult and tedious journey." "Especially if he keeps complaining about it," Nat muttered to himself. "Come, Crazy, we have to smurf back to the village now and help heal Brainy." Crazy moaned, feeling sorry that he had to leave his wolf pup friends behind and return to the village. Then he joined the three Smurfs as Clumsy helped Brainy walk on their way back to the village. "Goodbye, my friends," Nat said as he and Clumsy waved goodbye to the mother wolf and her pups while they yapped out their own farewell to them, with Crazy trailing behind them. ----- The first place they visited was the Smurf Village Infirmary, where Doctor examined the scratch that was on Brainy's right hand. "Do you know what kind of flower you landed on that smurfed this to you?" Doctor asked. "I may know many different kinds of flowers, but this one in particular is one that I wasn't familiar with, Doctor," Brainy said. "It had a terrible smell that made me want to smurf away from it." "Gosh, Doctor, is Brainy going to be all right?" Clumsy asked. "It doesn't appear to be anything serious, but without knowing what kind of flower smurfed this to him, I'm not sure what I could recommend for a proper healing other than this special antibacterial cream and a bandage," Doctor said. "Then why do I feel so strange and dizzy all of a sudden?" Brainy asked. "You're probably suffering from shock, Brainy," Doctor said. "I would suggest that you smurf it easy for the rest of the day and not smurf anything strenuous. This will heal in time, and you'll be feeling better soon." "Me and Tracker can smurf back out into the forest and smurf what kind of flower it was that you landed on, and then smurf it to Papa Smurf so he can know the proper cure for it," Nat suggested. "Really, Nat, you don't have to smurf that for me if Doctor believes that the whole thing isn't that serious to begin with," Brainy said before he yelped in pain at the application of the cream on the back of his hand. "Besides, I still have a date with Smurfette that I intend to keep later on." "It wouldn't hurt to let your friends help you, Brainy," Doctor said. "After all, you had to rely on Clumsy for a time when you were without your glasses." "Uh, yeah, Brainy, and you were glad of me because of that," Clumsy said. "If you insist, Nat, then you have my permission," Brainy said as Doctor was busy wrapping up his right hand in bandages. "Open wide, Brainy, and swallow this," Doctor said. Brainy opened his mouth, and Doctor popped a few Smurfenol pills in there before giving Brainy a glass of water to swallow them. "That should help with the feeling of dizziness for the time smurfing, but if something worse happens, I would suggest you get Papa Smurf's help immediately. Who knows what else might happen to you?" "Oh, thank you, Doctor," Brainy said, sounding relieved. "I will most certainly avail myself of Papa Smurf's help if I need it in the future." ----- Meanwhile, in a human village somewhere near the Smurf Forest, the people have gathered together around a traveling showmaster's tent, the Great Malakov, to what kind of show he would put on for them that day. He promised them that a trained snake and a dancing bear would join them shortly. Sometime after Malakov entered the tent, a snake named Talbot had come out, and though he made certain people in the crowd fearful, their minds were at ease when they saw the snake performing various tricks. Then soon afterward came a bear rolling around on top of a big ball, keeping perfect balance and growling fiercely. The crowd was delighted up until they saw that the bear's rear end was exposed, to reveal that the showman himself was wearing a bear costume. The crowd then booed and hissed, throwing eggs and tomatoes at the charlatan and his pet snake before they departed. Malakov and Talbot hid themselves behind their tent to keep cover from being pelted any further, watching from safety as the crowd departed. "Ah, dealing with a crowd like this has become a real zoo, Talbot," Malakov said, with Talbot beside him looking on with great displeasure. "I've just got to find something to replace my dancing bear, or this traveling no-show will put me out of business." ----- Smurfette met with Brainy sometime after he had left the infirmary, with Snappy accompanying her. "Oh, my smurfness, Brainy, are you all right?" Smurfette asked, her heart going out to him as she looked at his bandaged right hand. "Doctor Smurf says I'll be fine, but I feel like I should be in bed resting right about now," Brainy said. "All Doctor said was that it was a little scratch, Smurfette," Clumsy said. "Well, I trust Doctor's medical opinions enough to know that you'll be all right, Brainy," Smurfette said. "You can join me and Snappy in a singing session with Harmony that will make you smurf all better." Brainy snorted. "Yeah, I'll no longer have to worry about my hand, because I'll be too busy worrying about my head, having to hear Harmony's music." "If it's that bad, you can smurf back to Doctor and ask for some earplugs," Snappy said. "Come on, Brainy, it's not going to be that bad," Smurfette said. "Harmony is only going to lead us in the singing, not doing the singing himself." Brainy sighed. "Oh, all right, but after this I'm going to smurf straight home to bed and hopefully rest until I'm well enough for our date tonight." "That would be smurfy," Snappy said. "A resting Brainy will give all the other Smurfs a rest." "Well, I'll smurf you later if you need me, Brainy," Clumsy said. "I've got to attend to my rock collection." And with that, Clumsy left. The three Smurfs then gathered around Harmony, who had his musical sheet stand outside his house with a conductor's baton in his hand. "Attention, every Smurf, it's time to warm up for my new Moonlight Sonata," he announced. "A one, and a two, and a three." Brainy, Smurfette, and Snappy began to sing on cue, with Brainy soon letting out a piercing howl that made the other two Smurfs stop their singing and look at him in wonder. "Wow, Brainy can certainly smurf those high notes," Harmony said, sounding astonished. Brainy chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe I just have a frog in my throat." "Smurfaroo, it surely sounds more like a wolf to me," Snappy said. ----- Papa Smurf was busy in his laboratory working on an experiment when he heard knocking on his door. He opened it and found that it was Brainy, who looked like he was growing some body hair. "Great Smurfness, what has happened to you, Brainy?" Papa Smurf asked, looking surprised. "I don't know, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I was out in the forest with Nat, Clumsy, and Crazy watching them play with some wolf pups, when I was scratched on the back of my hand by some smelly flower that I landed upon, and then my voice started to sound so different, and now I'm feeling hair smurfing all over my body." "A smelly flower, eh?" Papa Smurf said, letting Brainy come inside so that he could examine him thoroughly. "You wouldn't happen to recognize what kind of flower it was that you landed on, would you?" "I swear, Papa Smurf, that this was one flower that I had no idea what kind it actually was, even in all my studies of plant life in the forest," Brainy answered honestly. Papa Smurf finished his examination. "Well, I don't know what to recommend to you if I don't know the exact kind of flower, but I would suggest that you smurf some rest for tonight, and I'll try to smurf up a solution for dealing with the body hair that you're growing," he said. "But what about my date with Smurfette tonight, to escort her to dinner?" Brainy asked. "That's up to you and Smurfette, whether you want to go ahead with it or cancel," Papa Smurf said. "But I wouldn't want you to make the condition worse until I know firsthand what kind of flower it is." "Right now I feel like I want to be alone in the Imaginarium, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I'm smurfing these strange urges that are just making me feel like...feel like...errrrrhhh!" "Just calm down, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "If you need to smurf yourself of those urges, then the Imaginarium is all yours. I'm sure no one will besmurf you of your need to relieve yourself in that fashion." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "At least I know I can turn to you because you truly understand me more than most Smurfs do." And after Brainy left, Papa Smurf noticed that there were scratch marks left on the edge of the chair Brainy was sitting on when he was being examined. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Night Of The Weresmurf chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles